


Высокая вода

by Anonymous



Series: Персонификации [13]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Personification, Personified Cities, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Венеция умирает, и Венециано не знает, что делать. Германия тоже не имеет понятия - по-своему, путаясь в собственных мыслях, словах и советах.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Acqua alta" - дословно с итальянского "высокая вода" - название регулярных наводнений в Венеции.

_Мир останется прежним,_  
_да, останется прежним,_  
_ослепительно снежным,_  
_и сомнительно нежным,_  
_мир останется лживым,_  
_мир останется вечным,_  
_может быть, постижимым,_  
_но все-таки бесконечным._  
**_Иосиф Бродский_ **

Силайо ждёт, лениво свесив ноги с крыши и глядя в небо. Под ногами, в нескольких метрах внизу, — вода, тёплая-тёплая и немного густая. Узкий канал пуст, окна закрыты, и кажется, что сейчас, в эту солнечную секунду, пахнущую сыростью и нагретым камнем, оживлённый город абсолютно пуст. Мужчина улыбается, закрыв глаза и болтая ногами в воздухе, почему-то с лёгкой тоской.

Если бы ему вдруг вздумалось оттолкнуться руками и соскочить с крыши, он всего лишь вымок — внизу нет ни единого камня, кроме плещущейся воды. Правда, он и так уже прыгал-падал вниз — белая рубашка липнет к телу, по шее вниз стекают капли, только босые ноги сухие.

Силайо смотрит вверх, никуда не спеша — торопиться ему давно уже некуда. Постоянно дотрагивается до короткого рубца на ладони, ловит себя на дурной привычке и одёргивает руку, проводя пальцами по короткому ёршику бритых волос. Жмурится, подставляя и без того загорелое лицо солнечным лучам, смотрит вниз, в тень от двух домов и томно-прохладную глубь канала.

На небе — ни облачка, ни белого клочка; вдалеке шумят корабли, пересекающие артерию города, переговариваются люди. Силайо слушает их и не слышит, а если и слышит, то рваные кусочки фраз; «слишком жарко», «купить для друга», «вы не видели», «слишком вычурно», «такая тёплая».

С этим он точно согласен: удивительно тёплая — неважно даже, вода, весна или мысль, незаметной бабочкой витающая вокруг Силайо; небо высоко-высоко, так близко и так маняще красиво — мужчина с трудом удерживается, чтобы ещё раз не шагнуть к нему, а в итоге всё равно упасть в воду.

— Не быть мне чайкой, — смеётся Силайо, прикрыв рот рукой.

— Будешь рыбой.

Мужчина не оборачивается, только кивает, потягиваясь. Они знакомы слишком давно, чтобы держаться за этикет — даже если это обычные приветствия. Не держаться за старые привычки, чтобы в итоге состоять только из них, смотреть-не видеть, не смотреть-видеть — слишком привычно всё это, странно было бы отказаться от их игры в игре.

— А ты тогда тоже не чайка, — задумчиво отвечает он, всматриваясь в тёмный провал окна на другой стороне канала. — Умереть от твоего... клюва было бы печально.

— Всё шутишь, — фыркает собеседник, присаживаясь рядом на корточки. Он смотрит вниз, тяжёлые тёмные локоны едва заметно двигаются под слабым ветром, Силайо поглядывает на него с неуловимым восхищением, каждый раз отводя глаза, поняв, что мужчина рядом изучает его взглядом.

— Ещё бы мне не шутить, — не то равнодушно, не то беззаботно говорит Силайо, — ты же тогда весь мир с ума сведёшь своей постной миной.

— Вовсе это не так, — ворчит мужчина, опасно наклоняясь вниз и с интересом изучая плещущуюся тёмную воду вдали — так пристально и так внимательно, что едва не летит с крыши носом вперёд; Силайо едва успевает его поймать за шиворот. Собеседник хмурится, бросая озлобленные взгляды из-под насупленных бровей, выдыхает короткое «спасибо» и встаёт, запрокидывая голову вверх.

Голубизна стекает с солнечных лучей и падает людям на головы; Силайо это чувствует и незаметно протягивает руку, пытаясь поймать капли неба.

— Скажи, Ринальдо, — шепчет, не выдерживая, он, косясь на изящные мокасины на ногах собеседника, — а ты... веришь в смерть?

— Да как тут не верить, — откликается тот с усмешкой. — Многовато мы на свете живём, чтобы в неё не верить. Падения империй, стран... уничтожения городов, — он пожимает плечами, останавливая себя. — Странные вопросы ты сегодня задаёшь, Венеция.

— Как и всегда, — улыбается Силайо, опять дотрагиваясь до волос — с настолько короткими всё ещё не слишком привычно. Рубашка быстро сохнет на солнце, только верхняя пуговица куда-то исчезла — унесло течением в море или просто потерялась где-то на Сан-Марко? — непривычно открывая тело почти до середины груди. Трёт ладонью ключицы, морщась от прикосновений до мягкой кожи шрамом. Ринальдо поглядывает на него с напряжением, но Венеция не торопится нарушить тишину — никогда никуда не торопится. Кричат чайки над головой, на соседней крыше воркуют голуби.

Странно тёплая весна, новая отметка на стенах в честь очередного наводнения, горячие камни, терпкий запах цветов. Силайо откидывается на спину и провожает белое пятно птицы в небе глазами. Ринальдо всё ещё ждёт.

Оба научились ждать за века существования; Венеция замечает про себя, что большая их часть была проведена в обществе друг друга — и как ещё не достали привычные лица? Силайо закрывает глаза — по векам изнутри тут же заводят танцы яркие пятна — и думает: тёмные, аккуратно уложенные волосы, одна прядь которых всё равно падает на глаза, сине-зелёные глаза, нос с заметной горбинкой, тонкий грубый шрам вокруг шеи, и всё это — один-единственный человек; как удивительно и как тепло.

— И рыбой мне тоже никогда не стать, — бормочет Силайо; Ринальдо вздрагивает, потом, скучающе хмыкнув, издевательски смеётся:

— Ну да, как же я мог забыть: город на воде не выносит воду!.. Даже не знаю, кем тебе быть.

Мужчина говорит, жеманно поджимая губы и растягивая громкие, резкие слова. Силайо его не слушает — нет необходимости, всё равно все слова сказаны, даже песни допеты — и упорно бормочет своё:

— Я люблю воду, Рим. Просто... боюсь. Ничего ты с этим насмешками не сделаешь.

— Пнуть бы тебя сейчас с крыши, — бесстрастно говорит Ринальдо, — я бы не отказался послушать твои крики...

— Чёрта с два заору, — ухмыляется Венеция. — Сожму зубы, вцеплюсь конечностями в подоконник и буду ошалело на тебя глазеть, пока...

— Пока не сжалюсь и не вытащу тебя, — заканчивает за него Рим, недовольно складывая руки на груди — Силайо не видит, но чувствует. — А откуда ты знаешь, что тут есть подоконник? Падал, что ли, уже?

— Для начала, это всё-таки мой город, — смеётся Венеция. — Кому, как не мне и не нам... И, между нами говоря, ты так опаздываешь, что я мог бы уже тут каждую трещинку изучить. Вот, например, знаешь, что отсюда... — ещё не успев начать, Силайо слышит раздражённый голос позади:

— О Юпитер, избавь меня от своей болтовни! Ты, полагаю, послал меня не за тем, чтобы увещевать о видах с крыши этого домишки.

Венеция резко замолкает, поворачивает голову и вглядывается в непроницаемо-скучающее лицо Рима — интересно, и вправду один из старейших из ныне живущих давно угадал направление мыслей собеседника или просто примеряет любимую маску своего маленького театра? Венеция не улыбается мыслям — по пальцам водой стекает тоска, набегающая, словно прилив тяжёлой, мутной воды. Осторожно поднимается на ноги, обжигая ступни раскалённым камнем, чуть сутулится по привычке, вглядывается в лицо Ринальдо чуть выше и сбоку от себя, переводит взгляд на голубой горизонт позади него.

— Ты уже знаешь? — как можно спокойней спрашивает Венеция, поправляя манжет рубашки. Рим не торопится с ответом, растягивая тонкую секунду в длинный, липкий миг, оставляющий на теле Силайо красноватые отпечатки солнца.

— Я знаю многое. Уточнил бы.

Ринальдо не то просит, не то утверждает, не то отрицает — вариантов столько, что у Венеции начинает гудеть голова. Он отводит взгляд, мнётся на месте, глядя под ноги, вздыхает, касается рубцом мокрой белой ткани.

— Я не знаю, что думать и что говорить, — признаётся он, чуть погодя. — Ты просишь уточнить, а я...

— Не торопись, — покровительственно говорит Рим, фыркая и ероша волосы быстрым движением пальцев. — Нам обоим некуда спешить.

— Да... да, наверное, — настороженно кивает Силайо, выдавливая из себя улыбку. Хочется отступить, спрятаться — он так давно не говорил с городами, — но путь к побегу перекрыт широкой спиной Ринальдо, а сзади — глубоко-мутно-жуткая вода канала, и спасительной лодки нет, и не уцепишься за растения, ползущие по стенам.

Стоят и молчат, глядя друг на друга; Венеция всё чаще ловит задумчивый взгляд Рима, останавливающийся на его волосах, и тот, в конце концов, не выдерживает, складывая руки на груди и негромко интересуясь:

— Что с гривой? Сам же понимаешь: выглядишь не красавцем.

— Захотелось постричься, — пожимает плечами Силайо — ужасно не хочется признаваться, что от всех новостей поседел, а любоваться своим отражением в зеркале, обрамлённым копной слишком белых после привычного чёрного волос, не было никакого желания. — К тому же, сам недавно говорил, что мне не идут длинные...

— Я не о том, — грубо прерывает его Рим, резко подходит ближе и кладёт ладонь на голову Венеции. — Они белые, я невооружённым глазом вижу.

Силайо начинает краснеть — на загорелой коже это выглядит донельзя забавно, но Ринальдо, вопреки обыкновению, не смеётся и даже не улыбается — начал понимать, подслушал мысли? Венеция не уверен, способен ли этот город на такое или всё-таки нет.

У Рима яркие глаза — настолько яркие, что мысли опять сталкиваются и улетают наверх, к небу, несуразно уцепившись одна за другую; в голове пусто-пусто, только плеск воды и далёкий шум оживлённого города. Ринальдо ждёт ответа, а Венеция только улыбается. Дрожат губы, как в судороге, и, в конце концов, Силайо не выдерживает и хватается пальцами за кончики губ — слишком больно смеяться сквозь сухие слёзы.

— Я скоро умру.

 

***

— ...да услышишь ты меня, в конце-то концов, или нет? — Берлин шипит в трубку, раздражённо постукивая пальцами по локтю и держа телефон у уставшего уха. Он говорит уже с час, и всё без толку — Петербург отказывается его выслушать, только повторяя, как заколдованный-заведённый, одно и то же. — Петер, да пойми же... Петер!

Леонхард, едва услышав быстрые гудки, раздражённо бросает трубку на стол и разражается длинной гневной тирадой. Германия едва вслушивался в то, что говорит столица, да и сейчас слух улавливает только грозное «паршивец» и несколько неясных слов на русском. Он вздыхает, тянется к газете, попадает пальцами в брошенную на столе чашку с остывшим кофе и неприязненно отряхивает пальцы.

Берлин по-домашнему растрёпан: футболка с нелепой надписью, подаренная, вообще-то, самому Германии, но быстро захваченная в плен Леонхардом по приезду, короткие волосы, словно выгоревшие на солнце, взлохмачены так, будто он только что поучаствовал не в телефонной, а в самой настоящей буре. Германия провожает его сонным взглядом, когда столица садится на диван и раздражённо впивается пальцами в чашку.

— О чём спорили? — без особого интереса интересуется Людвиг, проглядывая сводку сегодняшних новостей; взгляд уцепляется только за словосочетание «аномальная жара», и уж с этим-то определением Германия поспорить не может.

В его доме, кажется, скоро можно будет жарить сосиски на телах обитателей — по крайней мере, Людвиг точно скоро сам превратится в хорошо прожаренное жаркое. Берлин тоже украдкой стирает пот со лба, но грозно молчит — не то думает, не то просто злится. Германия смотрит на него и на раскрытое настежь окно позади — кажется, воздух снаружи густой и маслянистый. «Раскалённая смола, — резюмирует он. — Надо будет посоветоваться с Россией — он у нас спец по битвам с погодой».

Леонхард всё ещё медлит с ответом, вглядываясь в кофейную гущу и смаргивая затекающий в глаза пот. Германия тихо хмыкает, прерывая его раздумья:

— Только не говори, что веришь во всю эту чушь с гаданиями.

— Ещё чего, — в тон отвечает Берлин, усмехаясь. — Только всех этих женских тараканов мне и не хватало.

На улице в изнеможении каркает ворона, лениво присаживается на подоконник окна гостиной, изучающе посматривает на сидящих внутри бессмертных и, в конце концов, приняв решение, вспархивает и тяжело улетает. Германия провожает её мутным взглядом; кажется, в таком состоянии надо зайти в душ, но разморённое сознание едва улавливает эту мысль.

Леонхард приехал к нему с неделю назад — календарь всё это время лежал в ящике стола самой душной комнаты дома нетронутым, поэтому Людвиг с трудом ориентировался в днях — со словами, что в его квартире скоро можно будет сжигать ведьм без дров. Отказать столице во временном приюте было бы негуманно, хотя и сам Германия подумывал куда-нибудь сбежать — да хоть в ту же Италию, хотя, что-то подсказывает, и там сейчас ничуть не лучше.

Европа утонула во взмахах вееров и шуме вентиляторов — май выдался слишком жгучим и изматывающим. «Не завидую южанам, — думает Людвиг, медленно сползая с дивана, — у них, наверное, и вовсе дантовское пекло».

Кажется, Берлин пытался договориться с Петербургом именно о временном убежище — не то для себя, не то ещё для кого-то, Германия не слышал или не помнит — память горячим металлом вытекает из головы, из окон и дверей. Людвиг ему немного завидует: если Леонхарду всё-таки хватит терпения договориться с Петером, он почти наверняка заполучит себе укромный, тихий и — самое главное — прохладный угол карты на ближайшее время, а вот Германии деваться некуда — разве что в проклятую Италию.

Может, именно поэтому он туда и не уезжает — принципы дают о себе знать, будь неладно влияние Австрии, — может, и по другим причинам, Германия больше думает не об этом, а об отсутствии ветра и холодной воды.

Пытается думать.

Первым тягостного, мутного молчания не выносит Берлин: грозно поставив чашку с так и не допитым кофе на стол, он переводит взгляд на Людвига, уже даже не пытающегося убрать липкую чёлку со лба.

— Вот можешь ты мне объяснить, — устало бушует он, — какого чёрта все северяне такие злые? Брно, Берн... даже Петербург! Не так много я прошу, чтобы отказывать мне настолько грубо и постоянно.

Германия понимает, что ему надо просто высказаться, но всё равно не сдерживается, тихо и строго говоря, глядя на Леонхарда искоса:

— Предположим, не все.

Берлин начинает спорить, потом прерывается на полуслове, напряжённо переглядывается с Людвигом и вдруг усмехается — не то нежно, не то насмешливо, не то ещё как-то; Германия тоскливо вспоминает, насколько он младше собственной столицы и как же сложно иногда уловить её эмоции в данный момент.

— Ну да, конечно, я и забыл, — Леонхард складывает руки на груди и смотрит в белый потолок. — Только он всё равно весьма относительный северянин.

Германия пожимает плечами, потом, не желая продолжать разговор, поднимается с места и, стараясь не наступать на участки пола, освещённые солнцем, быстро идёт на кухню — где-то там, в глубине холодильника, всё ещё должна была стоять упаковка сока, если, конечно, до неё не дошли руки Леонхарда.

Жидкости и вправду остаётся на самом донышке — перед глазами Людвига почему-то стоит воровато оглядывающийся Берлин, тёмной ночью наливающий в стакан концентрированную прохладу и с видом истинного контрабандиста украдкой уносящий его в свою комнату. Германия усмехается, сделав глоток, обводит взглядом комнату и прислоняется к дверце холодильника вспотевшей спиной.

«Хорошо... холодно», — думает он, закрывая глаза. Германия и так больше любит зиму, снег и рождественские игрушки, а теперь, в чересчур жаркую весну, и вовсе хочется отмотать время назад на пару месяцев.

— И всё-таки, — Людвиг вздрагивает от неожиданности, но Берлин полностью игнорирует неловкость начальства, проходя мимо него и подставляя голову под кран с водой, — Германия, если не учитывать твой Псевдосевер, мы все как на подбор замкнутые да агрессивные.

Леонхард говорит об этом так непринуждённо, будто обсуждает покупки в магазине; Германия неприязненно кривит губы, потом, не сдержавшись, интересуется, прижимаясь виском к одинокому прохладному магниту, подаренному Испанией:

— Ты перегрелся, Берлин, иди... — он взмахивает рукой, слыша смешливое бульканье: куда его можно послать, если оба уже забились в самую холодную точку дома? — Сам-то веришь в то, что несёшь?

— Разумеется, — Леонхард, резким движением выключив воду, смотрит на Людвига с удивлением. Германия косится на него: мокрые пряди волос закрывают лицо, капли падают на одежду и босые ноги. — По сравнению с тем, что творили мы вместе со скандинавами и славянами, даже резня американских индейцев меркнет.

Людвиг кривится, постукивает пальцами по холодильнику; Берлин жёстко усмехается, трясёт головой — вода попадает и на горячую кожу Германии — и, вольготно усевшись за стол, тянется за стаканом с недопитым соком. По вискам стекает пот — шевелиться не хочется, как и говорить. Солнце больно бьёт в глаза, отражаясь от фотографий в рамках, висящих на стенах; Германия отворачивается, натыкается взглядом на Леонхарда и, в конце концов, просто опускает глаза.

Блики, солнечные зайцы на стенах и потолке, запах воды и апельсинов, и горячего дерева — вокруг Людвига крутится слишком много мыслей, и все они почему-то только усиливаются от всего, что тот видит. В конце концов, остаётся только ухмыльнуться; Берлин ловит этот взгляд и, оставив попытки завладеть стаканом, с интересом смотрит на начальника.

— И всё-таки, — бормочет Германия, стирая водную каплю со щеки, — не так уж мы и кровожадны...

— О да, конечно, — смеётся Леонхард, откидываясь на спинку и глядя в потолок. — Если подсчитать потери на всех войнах, в которых участвовал даже не я, а ты, — Германия оскорблённо складывает руки на груди и, строго поджав губы, смеряет столицу презрительным взглядом, но возразить не может, — то выйдет... миллионы погибших. Это без учёта разрушений городов и прочего культурного наследия.

Берлин потягивается.

— Мы те ещё маньяки-убийцы.

Германия вздрагивает, опять опускает глаза; дерево тёплое-тёплое, и он про себя удивляется, как его ещё не сожгло этим палящим солнцем — Людвига вот сжигает. Приходится нарочито громко хмыкать, пожимать плечами, признавая правоту Берлина и внутренне противясь ей всей своей сутью — хотя какая, в самом деле, разница, если на Германию до сих пор некоторые страны и города косятся со страхом.

Молчание затягивается. Леонхард, так и не получив ответ, удовлетворённо кивает своим мыслям и поднимается с места — наверное, продолжит свой обход обителей прохлады дома, — но внезапно останавливается.

— Так ты ещё не слышал?

Германия несколько сконфужен:

— О чём? Я никуда отсюда не выхожу.

— Об этом и в газетах писали... Странно, что ты не заметил.

Людвиг морщится, потом, успев обратить мысли в правильное русло, подальше от Италии, с которым могло что-то случиться, а Германия и не знал, сдавленно интересуется, делая вид, будто всё в порядке, за исключением испепеляющей погоды:

— Что?

Берлин хмурится, но затем вдруг заливисто смеётся. Солнце бьёт прямо в глаза, и Германия, в конце концов, не выдерживает и закрывает их ладонью. Голос Леонхарда странно серьёзен:

— Венеция умирает.

Тепло-тепло. Жарко — пот течёт по лбу, затекает на губы солёными каплями. Людвига пробивает невольная дрожь, хотя она, на самом деле, проходит всего одной быстрой волной-цунами.

Почему-то показалось, что Венециано.

Почему-то захотелось кричать.

...но Берлин усмехается так язвительно, что Германия, не выдержав, громко фыркает, пересиливая мимолётное желание, и смотрит на Леонхарда с подобным ему самому высокомерным сарказмом:

— Попробуй придумать что пореалистичнее, столица. Он же из ваших. Мы не умираем.

На выстраивание связной мысли нет сил, да и необходимости тоже не наблюдается: Леонхард поймёт и так и вряд ли кому-то расскажет, что строгий Германия позволяет себе не говорить связно и внятно. Берлин только смеётся — почему-то искренне, почему-то горько. «А может, и вправду... — с неясным чувством думает Людвиг, хмурясь. — Нет... нет, не может этого быть, просто плохая штука в слишком хорошую погоду».

Чувство — затаённый страх того, что, быть может, неотвратимо, но пока ещё не определено. Что ещё неизвестно.

Чувство — напряжённое ожидание вспышки, всполоха: курок взведён.

— Acqua alta, — говорит Берлин — Людвиг не может не отметить, как хорошо Берлин знает итальянский. И когда успел, и когда успевает?.. — Воды лагуны уничтожат город-империю через пару десятков лет... Через десять в нём уже станет невозможно жить.

Леонхард смеётся.

— Утонет, как обычный человек... хотя и вправду никогда не умел плавать.

Берлин опускает голову и напряжённо улыбается; Германия понимает, что ему почему-то тоже больно. Но если больно чужой столице, почти не общавшимся с городом каналов и мостов, то что же чувствует Венециано, носящий имя умирающего?

Германия глубоко вздыхает:

— Расскажи?

 

***

Венеция любит ходить пешком по своему городу, хотя и лодки, и паромы тоже прекрасны; камень под ногами, курлыканье голубей, стайки туристов, воркующих вокруг птиц, капли воды на щеках, солнечные блики и холодное мороженое, а теперь — ещё и горячие руки Ринальдо.

Очень — просто чересчур — солнечно и ясно; небо ослепляет, Рим щурится, а Силайо усмехается, всё ещё немного горько.

— Слышал, ты не так давно Варгасов за уши оттаскал...

— Достали, — просто пожимает плечами Ринальдо. — Голосят... два идиота, что один, что другой, нашлись, тоже мне, наследники Империи.

Венеция не отвечает — смысл, ежели Рим перешёл на любимую свою тему? — но мужчина на удивление быстро замолкает, останавливаясь посреди толпы и с неподдельным интересом оглядывая семейство приезжих, огибающих его и совершенно не замечающих этого. Силайо думает и улыбается, подходит к нему со спины и проводит пальцем по выпирающим костям позвоночника — Ринальдо заметно вздрагивает, но не пытается сопротивляться, и Венеция удовлетворённо кивает своим размышлениям.

Он шагает в сторону — к неприметному старичку-мороженщику — и улыбается голубям, с интересом осматривающих дух мостовых и каналов. Какая-то чёрная-чёрная кошка незаметно трётся ему об ноги; зверей-то невидимостью не обманешь, да и как можно обмануть тех, кто хозяина своих земель чувствует инстинктивно?

Венеция поднимает взгляд вверх, на две одинокие красные колонны дворца Дожей, и неожиданно чувствует, как в голову ему вцепляются коготки, и замирает в неловкой позе, боясь спугнуть нежданного голубя.

А Рим сзади хохочет, наверное, до слёз, будто за свои двадцать семь веков не видел никогда ничего смешнее; Силайо понемногу обиженно надувается, но упрямо молчит — ещё объяснять упрямой Империи, почему она ведёт себя словно малый ребёнок.

— А знаешь, — в конце концов слова вылетают будто бы сами, — а ты, Вечный, знаешь, что видят люди, когда дотрагиваются до нашей невидимости?

Рим замолкает так же резко, как начал смеяться, и, игнорируя толпу, обходит друга спереди — он любит, когда его видят, любит красоваться, прекрасный гордец в облачной короне.

Но Силайо, по большей-то части, совершенно на это плевать; он запрокидывает голову, и голубь, не удержавшись, прорывает кожу и взвивается белым пухом вверх; Венеция чувствует, как тонкая, тут же подсыхающая на жаре струйка крови течёт по бритому затылку.

— Ведь если мы невидимы, невидимы наша одежда, наши вещи... когда до нас дотрагиваются птицы, кошки — что видят люди? Обезумевшую природу, жмущуюся к властителю-воздуху своему или же исчезающую в небытие?

— Да ты, голубчик, — Рим натянуто улыбается, дотрагиваясь длинными пальцами до подбородка всё ещё застывшего камнем-мрамором Венеции, — часом ли не пьян?

— Я столько веков не желаю пить, — улыбается Силайо, — что было бы странно, если бы я решил напиться из-за такой ерунды.

— Упрямый баран...

— Призрачная империя.

Ринальдо снова и снова качает головой, ласково обводя рукой контур лица Силайо: от челюсти к скулам, виски, лоб, пока палец не останавливается на переносице, заставив Венецию сморщиться и скосить на него глаза.

— Как у тебя, друг мой, многолюдно, — отмечает Рим подозрительно буднично; Силайо хмурится и складывает руки на груди, вглядываясь ему в глаза и всё равно не понимая.

— Побывал бы ты у меня утром, — улыбается краем губ, — непременно бы удивился: пустота, тишина, только плеск воды и дымка в воздухе.

— Дымка... — задумчиво повторяет Империя, а затем внезапно приближает лицо к Венеции, слишком внимательно глядя в его светлые глаза. — Скажи мне, город мостов и каналов, что с тобой станет, когда ты умрёшь?

Силайо кажется, что не может дышать.

Он отступает на шаг назад, натыкается на какого-то незадачливого туриста, который негромко вскрикивает от плотности воздуха перед собой; Силайо спрашивает тихо-тихо, так, что его почти заглушают далёкие крики чаек:

— Зачем ты хочешь знать?

Рим только улыбается, грустно и совсем не гордо, будто не он — Вечный, будто не он — Империя. Венеция сглатывает ком в горле.

— Потому что ты, Венеция, слишком старый и слишком добрый мой друг.

— Ты слишком вежлив, Рим, чтобы казаться несерьёзным, — шепчет Силайо, — а я слишком долго живу на свете, чтобы не знать; через десять лет я обернусь призраком, а в целом, — из горла рвётся неуместный смех, — жить мне осталось меньше века. И как же ты, Вечный, можешь не знать, и как же ты...

Ринальдо чуть наклоняется и дотрагивается лбом до щеки, тут же отрываясь и глядя так просяще, будто действительно нуждается в разрешении; Венеция быстро, еле заметно кивает, чувствуя, как пересыхают губы будто бы от палящего солнца.

У Рима губы тёплые, мягкие и как будто окровавленные, хотя — Силайо помнит точно — он никогда их не кусал. Рим кладёт руку ему на голову, ероша короткие волосы, и второй рукой властно прижимает к себе. Венеция еле сдерживает улыбку и вцепляется ему в рубашку, не желая отпускать тонкие нити губ.

Ему было бы жарко в руках Рима, было бы — но почему-то почти не тепло; Силайо всматривается в бирюзовые глаза Ринальдо и чувствует, что от одного этого — от боли, от страха, от отражённых в чужом своих чувств — его колотит озноб; мужчина обнимает его ещё крепче, и, не будь рот Венеции занят, он непременно вскрикнул бы от боли в предплечьях.

Непривычно ласковая Империя, подозрительно сожалеющий Вечный, и он не выдерживает, отрывается от губ и шепчет Венеции на ухо, гладя по спине:

— Прости, что не сумел сохранить.

— Скажи, Ринальдо, — будто не слыша, спрашивает тот, поднимая взгляд на обжигающую высь, — ты будешь меня навещать, когда я умру?

— Чёрта с два, — фыркнув, говорит Рим. — Ни за что и никогда, потому что ты, глупый дух, не умрёшь, потому что Венеция не способна затонуть.

Силайо касается губами его скулы.

— Спасибо за веру, Вечный. Подари мне кусочек своего бессмертия?

— Ты выживешь, дурень. Выживешь. Потому что города умирают от бомб и от катаклизмов, но никак не из-за воды, потому что вода — это всего лишь...

— Жизнь, — перебивает Силайо, поправляя Ринальдо волосы. — Моя жизнь. Моя кровь, моя плоть. И если весь я обернусь водой, ты будешь навещать меня?

Рим смотрит в небо, крутит головой по сторонам, будто пытаясь найти способ не отвечать — он любит избегать ответов на слишком прямые вопросы, но неожиданно хватает Силайо за плечи и стискивает ладони.

— Обещаю, любовь моя. Отныне и до конца моей вечности. Вот только ты не умрёшь.

— Мне бы твою уверенность, — после минутного молчания говорит Венеция и тихо уходит прочь — в гудящую тень.

 

***

Под конец дня жара идёт на убыль — совсем, надо сказать, чуть-чуть, и Германия всё равно с трудом находит рубашку, в которой ему было достаточно тепло, чтобы не расстёгивать верхние пуговицы почти до середины груди.

Берлин заваливается на диван и, свернувшись в клубок, громко заявляет, что не встанет с него, покуда с небес не укатится опаляющее светило; Людвиг, по сути, вовсе не против и, дождавшись, пока Леонхард окончательно уснёт, уходит прочь — на душные, всё ещё источающие пламенный жар улицы.

Не забыв, конечно, поставить рядом со столицей будильник с запиской — с этого сони станется проспать всю блаженную ночь, особенно после такого теплового удара.

По городу, по большей части, бродят лишь совсем умалишённые приезжие да пара немцев, не то вытуренных наружу делами, не то такими же романтиками, каким сейчас чувствует себя Людвиг. И закат, пленительный сине-розовый закат, расплавленными агатами стекающий по переулкам и оставляя за собой толпы сожжённых памятью мечтателей.

Германия внимательно всматривается вперёд, скрестив руки на груди и быстро шагая, на деле не особенно различая дорогу; «И что же будет с тем, кто станет вечным мемориалом утонувшему городу?» — бьётся в голове одинокая и на диво громкая мысль.

Камни домов шумно дышат на одинокого путника, заставляя поправить волосы и раздумывать о том, как же невыносимо тяжело жить в полосе поразительного штиля; дышать становится тяжело от пыли и концентрированного тепла. Хочется спастись, заскочить в какую-нибудь прохладную лавчонку, да только, признаться честно, у Германии нет ни желания, ни денег покупать какую-то сувенирную ерунду, а, бродя по центральным улицам, практически невозможно найти что-либо другое.

Практически — но всё-таки, оказывается, возможно; на глаза попадается узкий, словно втиснутый между двумя домами магией, паб, и Людвиг, пожав плечами своим неуместным ассоциациям, прокрадывается внутрь, стирая капельки пота с висков.

А в горле и в самом деле пересыхает, будто повинуясь подсознательному желанию Германии, — или, что, наверное, вероятнее, пересохло уже давным-давно, но сам Людвиг это замечает лишь тогда, когда, обдав его желанной прохладой, вокруг воцаряется стойкий аромат спиртного.

Заведение и в самом деле оказывается узким, словно архитектор, неловко смяв чертёж, предпочёл так и оставить его в виде длинной полоски; впрочем, лестница, по которой, кажется Людвигу, и одному человеку с трудом пройти, уходит ещё дальше вниз, где, наверное, куда просторнее и ещё холоднее.

Германия поводит плечами, усмехается, понимая, что вовсе не хочет подхватить какую заразу из-за резкого переохлаждения, и заказывает извечное пиво, сев у стойки. Напиток на вкус — совершеннейшая дрянь, но покидать дешёвый паб нет совершенно никакого желания.

Однотипные, однобокие и оттого ещё более неприятные мысли роились в голове, выстукивая скучный ритм по черепной коробке.

— Вот зря ты тут пиво заказал. Хотя тут что ни закажи — всё одно дерьмо на вкус.

Только одно существо в целом свете может прервать шефа столь бесцеремонно, и только одно способно оказаться там, где ему по определению не положено быть. Германия усмехается, глядя на то, как оседает пена:

— Чего ж тебе в твоём собственном городе не сидится, Мюнхен?

Он встряхивает взрывом каштановых волос и, чуть качаясь, странно взмахивает рукой. «А ведь ещё даже не октябрь», — раздумывает Людвиг, чувствуя непередаваемый аромат не прерывной на протяжении долгих часов пьянки.

— У меня, знаешь ли, асфальт плавится, — бурчит он, жмурясь. — Я, конечно, себя люблю — кто ж из нас себя не любит? — но сидеть в таком аду... Дудки! — неожиданно вскрикивает он, чуть не свалившись со стула; Германия ловит его под локоть и кривится в притворном отвращении. Горбатого могила исправит; тем более, если горбатый этот — бессмертный, кажется, сутью своей провозгласивший пьянство и разврат.

— А ты чего припёрся в такое заведение? — интересуется он, блаженно улыбаясь и пытаясь раскачиваться на стуле. — Не в вашем это, герр босс, духе: заявляться в пабы...

— Начнём с того, что мне тоже иногда надо отдохнуть, — осаждает его Германия, и Мюнхен, заворчав, негромко подзывает к себе бармена и просит «ещё вот самую последнюю»; Людвиг невольно задумывается, сколько таких «последних» старый друг уже заказал уставшему и определённо обозлённому бармену. — Мартин, не кажется ли тебе, что пора остановиться?

— Кажется, — серьёзно отвечает Мюнхен. — Только вот остановиться та-ак сложно... Вот, например, — Германия начинает понимать, что друг сейчас перейдёт на пространные монологи, но пока предпочитает молчать, — думаешь, я придумал Октоберфест?

Вопрос кажется Людвиге настолько неожиданным, что он не сдерживает смешка:

— Не думаю, я же был на первом праздновании рядом с тобой.

— Вот ты не думаешь, — упрямо гнёт своё Мартин, — а все вокруг думают. И мне, знаешь ли, поддерживать приходится гордое моё звание главного...

Правда, какое же звание выдумал себе Мюнхен на этот раз, Людвигу узнать не удаётся: бармен приносит новую кружку, и Март, не заканчивая предложение, отхлёбывает немного, томно закатывая глаза от удовольствия.

— Пьяница ты несчастный, — грустно вздыхает Германия, отворачиваясь, но Мартин, раскатисто икнув, мотает головой:

— Сам ты несчастный, а я! — он останавливается, поднимает палец и улыбается своим мыслям, — наисчастливейший бессмертный на этом куске суши.

Людвиг с ним предпочитает не спорить: ещё чего доброго нарвёшься на скандал, а Мюнхен пусть и неповоротливый по пьяни, но в драке может оставить много неприятных отметин сопернику, а уж чего-чего, а несвоевременной ссоры с другом Германии сейчас хочется меньше всего.

— Хотя, может, и нет, — чуть поразмыслив, вдруг заявляет Март, ставя пиво на стойку и хмурясь. — Думаю, твой... ну... — он щурится, пытаясь выловить из мутной, как запотевшее стекло, памяти имя, — Феличиано ещё и посчастливее будет.

Пиво попадает не в то горло от такого поворота, и Людвиг громко кашляет, схватившись за горло; Мартин заботливо бьёт начальство по спине, и, думается последнему, этим вполне компенсировал отсутствие драки: от такой «помощи» наверняка останутся синяки.

И в голове вновь начинают жужжать только-только разогнанные пьяным бредом Мюнхена мысли: а что же будет с Италией, когда он узнает, а что же между ним и Силайо происходит, и как же этот плаксивый мальчишка...

— Сомневаюсь, что он сейчас особенно радостный, — выдавливает из себя Германия, отдышавшись. — У него столько проблем.

— Да какие там могут быть проблемы, — беспечно возражает Март, — пасты не доложили или котика отобрали? Это вообще не проблемы...

Но теперь Людвигу совершенно не хочется выслушивать долгие самозабвенные исповеди Мюнхена, и он, отвернувшись, перебивает его тихо и будто даже озлобленно:

— Венеция умирает.

Мартин останавливается так же резко, как начал говорить.

В воздухе пахнет тишиной, только внизу шумят тихие разговоры и чей-то мелодичный смех. Мюнхен говорит так негромко, что едва заглушает звуки вокруг:

— Так чего ты тут-то сидишь?

Людвиг непонимающе смотрит на него, сжимая ручку полупустой кружки так, что чувствует каждую неровность на стекле; Март смотрит на него подозрительно трезво и серьёзно.

— Сидишь, пьянствуешь тут со мной... А если он там, скажем, уже третье ведро ревёт? — он останавливается, облизывает губы и криво усмехается. — Я, конечно, больше по дамам, так что в ваших делах не разбираюсь, но, чёрт, тут и мужику покрепче бы помощь понадобилась.

— Что это ты имеешь в виду... — холодно начинает Людвиг, но Мартин слушать его, видно, не собирается вовсе:

— Да на роже у тебя всё написано, вот такими, — он разводит руками так широко, как только может, — я бы сказал, буквами; и чего ты тут прохлаждаешься, а, герр шеф?

Германия думает долго; «И ведь и вправду, — крутится на языке, — что?»

 

***

— Ри-им, — скулит Феличиано, хватая Ринальдо за рукав и заставляя его скрежетать зубами, — ты съездил к нему? Он же приедет? Да?

— Съездил, — ворчит он, вырывая руку из хватки Италии, который, будто совсем отчаявшись, сжимается в комок и испуганно смотрит на главный город брата. — Вроде, обещал приехать... как в себя придёт.

Венециано, всхлипнув, жалобно глядит на Рим, будто надеясь, что он вытащит Силайо из-за пазухи и посадит его на руки совершенно не гордой Северной Италии; но Ринальдо, конечно, на звание мага не тянет и прекрасно это понимает, и потому молчит, глядя на торчащие во все стороны короткие волосы своей страны.

— Ничего, — со всей уверенности говорит он. — Ничего, всё ещё образуется; меня, знаешь ли, тоже разрушали — и ничего, жив-здоров уже двадцать семь веков.

— Я не хочу, -шепчет Феличиано, закрывая глаза и неловко обнимая себя за плечи; объяснить что-то Риму совершенно не выходит, и он, не выдержав, с негромким рыком выходит из комнаты, встряхнув копной волос и неприязненно отшвырнув со лба надоедливые пряди, которые, конечно, тут же падают обратно.

В комнате стоит кровать да тумба; распахнутое настежь широкое окно, кажется, занимает полкомнаты, и если бы Италия открыл глаза и посмотрел назад, то увидел бы и далёкие вспышки солнца, отражающегося от крыш, куполов и антенн, и кучерявые облака, вьющиеся друг вокруг друга стадами неведомых животных; да только Венециано, по правде говоря, вовсе не до всего вокруг.

Силайо, милый, славный Силайо, друг детства и самый терпеливый из всех бессмертных — терпеливее, наверное, даже Германии, только ему это говорить нельзя —

умирает.

«Так не может быть, — думает-шепчет-повторяет про себя Италия, — не должно... Я же там вырос, как и он, и не может такого быть, чтобы город — целый город — ушёл под воду...»

За закрытыми веками растекаются кляксами разноцветные пятна, и Венециано, повалившись на кровать, отстранённо пытается наблюдать за ними, что получается, конечно, не очень; перед глазами стоят каналы, гондолы, цветы на окнах и липа, растущая на Бурано и разносящая по всему острову чарующий аромат...

— Италия!

Феличиано распахивает веки и садится ровно в тот момент, как невесть откуда взявшийся Людвиг подскакивает к нему и, резко остановившись перед кроватью, вглядывается в его заплаканное лицо; Венециано чувствует себя провинившимся мальчишкой, опять не угодившим родителю, и невольно пытается закрыть лицо руками.

— Стой, — строго приказывает ему Германия, и Италия в самом деле покорно отнимает ладони. Мужчина садится на корточки и, вдруг понимает Феличиано, едва ли не впервые смотрит на него снизу, а не с высоты птичьего полёта — разницы в росте... Венециано испуганно всхлипывает, пытаясь понять, почему Людвиг появился, и осторожно, с опаской кладёт пальцы ему а плечо.

— Я-я рад, — он всхлипывает, пытаясь выдавить улыбку, — что ты пришёл.

И Германия вдруг обнимает его, и целует в шею, непонятно, непостижимо, непривычно и потрясающе нежно, и шепчет куда-то в сторону, ероша мягкие волосы Италии:

— Всё будет хорошо, Италия. Всё будет хорошо.

И Венециано почему-то верит ему, прижимаясь всем телом и чувствуя горячие поцелуи на щеках.


End file.
